Cracked Becoming Broken
by CurseBetweenUs
Summary: Basically Junior year redone, two new characters thrown in, still Spashley, still the shooting at the end, different result.  SLOW AT FIRST.
1. Chapter 1

Cracked Becoming Broken 

**Summary**: Basically Junior year redone, two new characters thrown in, still Spashley, still the shooting at the end, different result.

I don't really watch the show that often, I've only seen a few episodes but I think I got the basics down. This starts near the beginning of the school year, I'm not exactly sure when, but the shooting will eventually happen. But until then there's a whole bunch of random drama, completely different events, some new characters. But same basic pairings and stuff. 

2 OCs, Jaden and Erin. Jaden will be called Jade sumtimes, its not a typo, just a nickname. First chapter or two will be very wordy and descriptive, after that there'll be a lot more talking and plot, its just that I'm introducing the characters and trying to set everything up.

Another note: I'll update if people seem interested, otherwise I'm gonna focus on other things I have going on. So review, even if you're just gonna say 'its good', although I prefer better reviews than that, something more in depth.

Ashley stared vacantly at the teacher, half-closed eyes glazed over, feet propped up on the empty chair in front of her, chewing the eraser of her pencil. She had stopped paying attention about thirty seconds into class, and fifty minutes later, nothing had changed, except perhaps she was even closer to sleep. Her and Spencer had been up half the night talking on the phone, nothing unusual, but this time Ashley had had to get up early in the morning so she could clean out her car, as she'd promised Spencer. Who, of course, was scribbling out perfect notes in the chair besides her, listening carefully to the teacher.

"Ash, at least _pretend_ to pay attention." Spencer whispered while the teacher turned to write something on the board, talking loudly. Ashley snapped to attention, blinking and looking around vacantly before her eyes settled on Spencer.

"Why?" She asked blankly.

"You're gonna get in trouble….again." Spencer whispered urgently, now facing forward and talking out the side of her mouth. "Eventually he's just gonna kick you out of his class, and you'll have to get your schedule changed." She pointed.

"No more Chemistry?" Asked Ashley in fake sadness, making Spencer turn slightly pink as Ashley fought back a smirk. She loved the tables, high, concealing…. "Look, Jade's not paying attention." Ashley said defensively.

"Jade's not my girlfriend." Spencer said bluntly, then they both glanced at Jaden, Ashley's longtime friend. Her eyes were also glazed over, but she at least had a full page and half of notes written out while she flipped a quarter around on her fingers of her left hand, which reminded Ashley of the guy in Constantine. She'd claim Jade ripped it off from the movie, but Jade had done it since before Ashley knew her. "Besides, she's taking notes." Spencer added victoriously.

"Pssst, Jade?" Whispered Ashley, but got no response. She frowned and rapped her pencil against her desk twice, making a few people glance over, including Jade, but most people knew that it was Ashley or Jaden getting the other's attention. _Notes?_ Ashley mouthed at her friend. Jade smirked and pointed at her girlfriend's desk, and Ashley saw a digital recorder going. She gave Jade a hopeful, begging look, and Jade smiled and held up a finger in the worldwide signal for "one minute." She leaned forward and poked Erin, her girlfriend and pointed at Ashley and the tape recorder, then held up two fingers. Erin nodded at Ashley.

"Thanks." Ashley whispered, sitting back and smiling at Spencer. Spencer was obviously trying not to look amused, but failing. Ashley, curious as to why Jaden hadn't responded to Ashley immediately, squinted at Jade and held back a laugh at the Ipod barely visible. _Paying attention my ass, she's reading his lips or copying someone,_ Ashley laughed mentally. Then it occurred to her that she had no idea what they were even talking about right now, and glanced at the board. "huh?" she accidentally said out loud.

"It's a name." Spencer said without glancing over. "Talking about George Washington again, Augustine Washington was his father, we're discussing his life and death's influence on his son's life." Ashley nodded and glanced at the bored, with random Places, names, and dates written in different spots. Potomac River, Mary Ball 1731, Rappahannock River 1738, and a series of other places she had no idea about the relevance. She scribbled things down for spelling for a few minutes, then the bell ring as she frantically scribbled out a few notes, then grabbed her books and Spencer's hand, following Spencer into the hallway.

Jaden was talking to Erin, smiling, but you couldn't tell they were dating. Jaden had come out before Ashley did, but she was only Erin's second girlfriend, and her first girlfriend only last a few days, and the girl was a bitch. Erin didn't want anyone to know they were dating, she wasn't even sure she wanted them to be dating, so there was no public affection, not even hand holding. Ashley knew it must have bothered Jaden that her own girlfriend was ashamed of her, but Jaden seemed to be taking it in stride, and didn't seem at all upset.

Jaden was one of those people who you couldn't ignore, everyone did a double take, she was beautiful. But while it may have been her looks that got your attention, it was her attitude that held it. Her eyes were constantly amused, but reserved, icy blue, and she somehow always had delicate looking pale skin, even after tanning for hours, but never looked unhealthy or anything. Her hair was straight, black, and usually thick but she got it layered regularly. She was in excellent shape, due to the fact that unofficially worked for a construction company along with a few other neighborhood kids, they basically lugged around lumber, dug ditches, cleaned, etc., all the stuff that the workers were too busy to do. They got paid decently, and she had a second job repairing electronics for a store downtown, and she needed the money, considering her step dad really didn't make enough to support himself, let alone himself, Jaden, and her little brother. Jaden was a little on the short side, delicate looking, but everybody knew not to mess with her, she'd won enough fights to make people back down if she so much as narrowed her eyes in their direction. She was extremely funny, but didn't talk that much to strangers. People-boys and girls-would bend over backwards for a date, she was just one of those people. Besides, she had the cutest English accent.

At first glance, Erin was different from Jaden in basically every way. The only thing they really had in common was they were both, as Jaden put it, bootylicious. Erin was about four inches taller, permanently tanned, with light brown hair with blonde highlights. While Jaden was actually a lot tougher than her and in much better shape, Erin _looked _like more of a badass, at least muscle wise, cause while neither was buff they were both toned, Erin just looked tougher. Erin was rich, and like Jaden extremely funny, but she was a lot more open and energetic. Jaden was a lot calmer than Erin, who was more prone to anxiety. Erin had bright, emerald green eyes with odd flecks of gold and purple. She had, a few months earlier, met a girl named Heather from out of town, and they'd gotten to know each other really well when Heather, a lesbian, decided to kiss Erin, who in turn panicked, but they had a relationship-ish thingy anyway, the problem being that Heather really wasn't patient and didn't much care about the caring part of the relationship. So they broke up pretty quickly, but Erin was pretty sure she was gay, or at least bisexual, but was too scared to date another girl. Her and Jaden became friends at the beginning of the school year, and Erin started to really like Jaden, and when they kissed one night she panicked and tried to run, but Jaden stopped her and calmed her down, promised she was different, at least, that's what Erin told Ashley. And her and Jaden had been giving it a shot for the last two weeks, and so far things were going good.

"What're you and Spence doing after school?" Asked Erin, glancing at Ashley as they all walked together to lunch.

"Nothing in particular, probably just gonna sit around the house." Ashley shrugged, glancing back Erin. "You guys hanging out?"

"Yeah, but we're just hanging out around the house too." Erin said, relaxed around them. She trusted Ashley because she was Jade's best friend, and Spencer because well...she was Spencer. At the exact same time Jaden and Ashley twitched and looked at each other, grins mirrored on each others face. "I'm scared." Erin whispered to Spencer, both of them watching their girlfriends with amusement.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ashley asked jade, still grinning.

"I think so." Answered Jaden, then they both looked at Spence and Erin.

"Karaoke!" They declared in unison, then high-fived each other.

"Oh god." Groaned Spencer, rubbing her temples. "Last time you two did Karaoke together you got drunk on Irish whiskey and talked with Irish accents for three hours AND tried Irish dancing."

Erin laughed, smiling at Jaden. "Irish, huh?" her eyes locked onto Jade's.

"I'm a wee little leprechaun." Confirmed Jaden seriously in a perfect Irish accent, nodding gravely. As they walked she smiled and waved to at least one person in every group, she was really social considering how quiet she was. She was popular with everyone but the popular kids.

"So, my house, six?" Ashley asked, looking at everyone. "I'll bring out all the mics, and some sugar." Spencer gave her a warning look. "I know, I know, just sugar, not alcohol." Ashley promised, leaning forward and giving Spence a peck on the cheek, whispering something in her ear.

"Yeah, guitar, too, kay?" Requested Jaden as they all plopped down, everyone but her pulling out food from bags.

"Acoustic or electric?" Asked Ashley, frowning at Jaden's empty hands but not commenting. Jaden wasn't anorexic, she just didn't really eat enough.

"both." Jaden answered, drinking a little ice water and accepting a fry from Erin, mostly for Erin's benefit, since otherwise she'd feel bad. "I'm feeling music-y." She added eloquently, glancing around the courtyard in boredom. "We still on for Friday?" She suddenly asked Ashley, glancing at her. "You keep bailing on me."

"Yeah, we're on. But we need to be back by the time Spencer gets up." Ashley said firmly, making Erin raise an eyebrow and Spencer nod approvingly. "Otherwise she'll think I'm dead, dying, or being raped, or a combination." She said, smiling teasingly at Spencer, since this was obviously at Spencer's request.

"Thank you." She said seriously. "Makes me feel better when I wake up with you there." She said with a hint of a pout. Ashley smiled and kissed Spencer, and after thirty seconds of making out Erin and Jaden cocked eyebrows at each other.

"Ooookkayy, I have the sudden urge to go get a soda!" Jaden declared. "Erin, do you need to quench your thirst?" She asked as they both stood, Erin nodding vigorously. "Be right back." She said to Ashley's hair, which didn't respond. Erin laughed as they walked to the machine.

"They're so cute together. I can't believe they're so open." She mused aloud, leaning against one of the machines while Jaden tried to make the other accept her crumpled dollar.

"They've been dating for a while, and they've been through a lot together." Offered Jaden scowling at the machine as it spat her money back, and she tried to smooth it out as she talked. "Ashley's very…uh, what's the word….boisterous? Not quite right, hmmm…flagrant, that's more like it. She doesn't care what others think, and makes it a point to express that lack of fear." She finally got the machine to take her dollar, then put in a quarter and skimmed the selection thoughtfully. "Spencer's a lot more shy, plus its her first girlfriend, so at first she wasn't exactly letting Ashley kiss her in public."

"And now?" Asked Erin, smiling. She loved listening to Jaden talk, her voice, her expression, her words…everything.

"Now she gropes Ashley in front of teachers." Laughed Jaden, shrugging. "Sometimes, things turn out completely different from what you expect. You just have to learn to take things as they come, do what you think is right, and not let other people's opinions affect you. That's what Spencer did." She raked her eyes across Erin's, smiling. "Its what everyone's gotta learn, do what you think is right, even if it means hurting someone, you don't really have a choice but to do what you think is right." Now her voice was pretty serious, and Erin knew they weren't talking about Spencer and Ashley anymore. They were talking about themselves, and Erin understood what Jade was saying. Don't date her out of guilt, do what she wanted. Then Jade smiled and changed the topic. "Sooo, you gonna sing tonight?"

"I don't know, I don't sing well." Blushed Erin as they slowly walked back to the table, giving Ashley and Spencer plenty of time. "Are you gonna?"

"Hell yeah, me and Ashley used to have this shit little band together, we both sang, I was backgrounds. Became a habit. I'm not any good, but I can still belt my heart out to the world's bleeding ears." jade declared, hand on her heart, other outstretched as though towards a crowd.

"You're such a drama queen." Laughed Erin, shaking her head. "They're done, we can sit down." She pointed out as Spencer and Ash separated. "Oh, so you two _do_ need to breathe." She observed, making Ashley and Jaden laugh while Spencer blushed. Still shy, Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: look, I'm posting this spur of the moment, I posted chap 1 like a minute ago, this was all one chpater but I thought it might be too long. Anyway its basically unedited, if there's some huge mistake please tell me.

"I want a girl with lips like morphine, knock me out every time they touch me. I wanna feel a kiss just crush me, and break me down." sang a very hyper Jaden to Erin, everyone laughing at her mock serious expression and 'interesting' dance moves as Ashley sang the chorus, Jaden half grinning and winking at Erin, leaning down to hear her talk.

"I thought you said you weren't good?" Asked Erin, shocked, grinning. Jaden just laughed back.

"I want a girl with lips like morphine, blow a kiss that leaves me gasping. And I wanna feel that lightning strike me, and burn me down." She sang, then again Ashley sang the chorus, and then they both sang the rest of the song together, trying not to laugh and succeeding til the very end, when they all settled down onto the couch, laughing. It was almost seven thirty, and they'd been singing the whole time, well, Ashley and jade were. Spencer and Erin were too shy.

"C'mon, next song is all yours." Jaden urged Erin, grabbing the mic and laying her legs across Erin to stop her escape, and they all looked. "you know this song, not exactly happy or anything but still." She observed.

"Sing with me, please?" Begged Erin, giving Jaden that perfected pout.

"yeah, okay." Jaden immediately agreed. "That's cheating by they way, you can't whip out the pout all the time." She hit play and glanced at Erin. "You sing first verse, then I'll join in."

"Well, I know that it's early and it's too hard to think. And the broken empty bottles are reminder in the sink. But I thought that I should tell you, if it's not to late to say. I can put back all the pieces, they just might not fit the same." Erin sang hesitantly, Jaden smiling at her, then joining in.

"Cause nothing's worth losing, especially the chance to make it right.

"And I know that we're gonna be fine. And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time. As long as we live, time passes by. And we won't get it back when we die." The both sang together, Erin gaining more confidence as they went, but still not quite as loud as Jaden.

"Well I know it's been years now, and I don't look the same. And the hopes and dreams you had for me you thought went down the drain. And the room feels so empty, where my pictures used to be. And I can't say that I blame you but you can't blame me.

"Cause nothing's worth losing, especially the chance to make it right.

"And I know that we're gonna be fine. And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time. As long as we live, time passes by. And we won't get it back when we die.

"Come over, come over. Cause I gotta know, If I'm doing this all on my own. Come over, come over. How can I show you if you're not here?

"And I know that we're gonna be fine. And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time. As long as we live, time passes by. And we won't get it back when we die. And I know that we're gonna be fine. And I know that we're gonna be fine, and the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time. As long as we live, time passes by. And we won't get it back when we die." The both just kinda let the last verse go, not really interested in repeating themselves even more. Erin turned pink as Ashley and Spencer clapped, while Jaden grinned and clapped Erin on the shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"And you started off shy." Joked Spencer. "you sing pretty well."

"Not nearly as well as these two." Said Erin, still pink while Jaden just let music play in the background.

"We sang almost constantly, we've had _a lot_ of practice." Ashley assured her. "You're pretty talented." She smiled, then started trying to get Spencer to sing. "Please, Spence, just one song…."

"You did great." Jaden promised Erin. "You thirsty?" She asked, noticing all the sodas were empty. Ashley was still trying to get Spencer to sing while Jaden stood and pulled Erin up. "I'm gonna get soda." Erin told her when Ashley glanced up curiously. "Whatdoya want?"

"Rockstar." Ashley requested. "You're my buddy." She grinned, happy she didn't have to get up. "Spence, Pepsi?" She guessed, getting a nod.

"We'll be right back." Jaden said, grabbing Erin's hand and leading her to the kitchen. "Ashley was about to make out with Spencer to get her to sing." She commented off handedly to Erin, explaining their sudden exit. "It gets awkward." She added, opening the fridge and grabbing the drinks, then turning to face Erin. "You having fun or feeling awkward?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as she hopped up and sat on the counter, giving Erin an earnest look.

"A bit awkward." Erin admitted, chewing her lip, thinking about it. "More fun than anything, but there's just this…." She blew out, not sure how to describe it. She felt this pressure, because her and Jaden were dating, just like Spencer and Ashley, but not, because Ashley and Spencer were kissing, holding hands, and they weren't. She felt kinda guilty, like she should be kissing Jaden, but at the same time she refused to kiss Jaden simply because she felt awkward.

"I know what you mean but just remember, they've been dating for a long time." Jaden said, gently taking Erin's hand and rubbing it with her thumb, talking softly. "And you need to do what you feel comfortable with, it doesn't matter what everyone else is doing." she smiled slightly.

"And if _I_ want to kiss you, not because of them?" Erin asked, looking Jaden in the eye.

"Do what you want." Smiled Jaden as Erin leaned in and gently kissed Jaden lips. Both of them expected it to be quick, simple, but she didn't pull back, instead moving closer and licking Jaden' lip, asking for entrance. Jaden acquiesced, of course, and snaked her arm around Erin's waist, her other hand in Erin's hair while Erin held Jade's face, the kiss getting more aggressive. They were extremely close at this point, but Erin didn't feel nervous like she did with Heather. This was different, because it was her choice, she wasn't being pushed into it. After nearly ten minutes they stopped for breath, resting their foreheads together, holding hands.

"This…this is different. Better." Smiled Erin. She looked Jade in the eye, smiling softly. "A lot better."

"Its because I'm so sexy, isn't it?" Smiled Jaden, winking and making Erin laugh. Jaden leaned forward and pecked her gently. "Lets go back, they'll think we died."

"Spence, c'mon." Urged Ashley, pulling her girlfriend behind her. Her lips were pursed, and she glared at the guys that were making the comments, Spencer had already had to hold her back as she tried to attack them, luckily she'd realized quickly how stupid it would be to attack a group of big guys. She wrapped her arm around Spencer's shoulder, kissing her cheek and holding her hand tightly, knowing how much comments like that bothered Spencer. In truth, it killed her, too, she just hid it better than Spence. She was the strong one, she was strong for Spence. Because Spence needed her, deserved her. And she knew what it would do to Spence if she knew it bothered her.

But what Ashley didn't know was Spence already knew. She knew Ashley just hid it, fought instead of cried, but it was still doing the same damage. And for a long time she had wished Ashley would just talk to her about it, admit how much it bothered her, but then she realized that Ash was doing it for her. She wasn't doing it for herself, or her image, she was protecting Spence, being strong for Spence, and while she felt guilty that Ashley felt she needed to, at the same time it just reminded her why she loved Ashley.

"Ahh, you walked by them, too?" Asked Jaden, seeing Ashley's face. Ashley nodded stiffly, and Spencer noticed that Jaden looked pretty tense, too. "At least I was alone, they must have been worse for you. I have a few lead pipes in my trunk." She told Ashley, eyes on the guys, giving them a look that made Spencer flinch, and she saw the guys look kinda nervous. "We could kill their car, or at least toss the pipes around a bit and glare at their car." She offered, and Spencer saw her hands tight.

"Where's Erin?" She asked, hoping Erin hadn't heard the guys say anything.

"She's already inside, been there for awhile." Jaden answered, giving the guys one last look before looking calmly at Spencer, forcing herself to relax. "She had to work on her art project with Davy today so she's been here for awhile. And she wants me to tell you guys last night was fun." She said as they walked into the school. "And that we should do it again sometime." She glanced at her watch and yawned. "Just _seeing_ three numbers on the clock makes me tired." She pouted.

"What're you doing tonight?" Ashley asked, glaring at a girl who happened to glance at Spencer, making the girl flinch and look away in fear, unnoticed by Spencer. Jaden saw and looked amused, she was use to Ashley's behavior but it somehow never stopped being funny.

"Party, Davis's place. From there I'm hooking up with the Skinnies for an impromptu show at a warehouse party. They're having people record it and they need someone to start moshes so it looks cool for their video." She patted her pocket and came out with a pack of cigarettes and a book of matches, lighting up as they walking down the hall.

"You're gonna get cancer and die." Spencer said to her with a frown.

"Or a hole in your throat and you'll talk through a little voice box." Scowled Ashley, glaring half-heartedly at her best friend. "I really wish you'd quit."

"I have quit. Hundreds of times." Jaden shrugged, smiling slightly, not taking them seriously. She took a long drag just to annoy them, then rolled her eyes. "Sure, there's a chance. There's also a chance I could get caught in a drive by shooting walking down the road. I could die in a car accident. I could be shot by cops in a high-speed tractor chase due to mistaken identity. I could slip in this puddle, fell and break my neck." She said as they walked through spilled soda. "I'm young and stupid, dying happens to other people."

"High speed tractor chase?" Asked Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

"Like a high speed car chase, just no car." Ashley told her, sighing at Jaden. "You make me sad." She told her with a mock scowl. "I bet Erin loves kissing an ashtray." She scowled, then realized what she said. "She still too scared to kiss you?" She asked, not understanding how Jaden could be so patient about it. Sure she would wait for Spencer, but her and Spence were completely different than everyone else.

Jaden just looked at her and laughed. "Why do you always fish for information when you know I never tell?" She asked, laughing, as they reached Spencer's locker and they all stopped so she could get in.

"So there's something to not tell?" Ashley asked, giving Jaden a cocky little look, with a hint of curiosity. "You guys kissed last night?" She pressed, hopeful. Her and Jaden were completely different. While neither of them were involved in a lot of serious relationships, Jaden generally didn't date girls for a week than break up, she usually kept them around for a while before they left, so Ashley figured if something happened Erin would stick around for a while and Spencer liked Erin. So by default Ashley liked her around.

"I never said nor implied that, but neither did I say nothing happened. I just said that anything that did or did not happen last will not be divulged by me." She said as they started walking again, glancing at Spencer. "You and Ash hanging out again tonight?"

"Yeah, Kyle rented a Zombie movie that's apparently good, so Ashley decided to make it a night of horror and romance and rented more scary movies for us to watch after dinner." Spencer said, making Jaden chuckle and glance at Ashley, not surprised at the combination of screams and candles. "We're lucky, we have the whole night, my mom won't be pestering us or worrying about where I am. She thinks I'm hanging out with Chelsea at her place, she needs a model." she rolled her eyes self-deprecatingly. "Me, modeling."

"Don't laugh, that's sounds hot." Ashley said, turning Spencer to face her and pulling her in for an abrupt kiss, hands on Spencer's waist. Jaden averted her eyes and waited patiently, smoking quickly and talking to people as they walked by, the people glancing at the pair making out behind her before ignoring them, some amused, some disturbed.

Jaden glanced back and they hadn't ended, so she poked Ashley. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you lin math, 'kay?" She asked, not waiting for a response before leaving so they could have some privacy. Well, as much privacy as two hot girls making out in the middle of a hallway could ever get. Jaden flicked the butt of her cigarette in some random girl's hair, avoiding notice but amusing herself as she started chewing fruity gum to cover the smell of tobacco that hung around her.

Back in the hallway, Ashley and Spencer were just coming up for air, Ashley smirking and kissing Spence again before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards Ashley's locker. "Why are we going to your locker, you have your Math book already." Pointed out Spencer.

"I need my homework." Ashley answered, standing at her locker and looking around. Before Spencer could ask what she was doing, a nerdy kid wearing glasses walked up. "Here's your money, the homework?" She asked, holding some cash in her hand. The kid handed her three pages of work written neatly, looking eagerly at the money. Ashley eyed the work and handed him the money. "Scram, next time write it messier." She said dismissively, putting her work in her book and turning to face the disapproving face of her girlfriend. "C'mon, Spence, you want me to fail? At least my work is done, I could've just failed." Ashley pointed out.

"Or you could have done your work." Spencer pointed out, pouting, crossing her arms and leaning against the lockers.

"If it'll make you happy, tonight I'll do some homework before you come over. Myself." Ashley offered, sticking her lip out. "Forgive me?"

Spencer pretended to sigh thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "Will you do a whole assignment?" She asked, earning a wince and nod in response. "How could I say no?" She asked dramatically, pecking Ashley's cheek. "Go to class, I'll see you next period." She laughed, leaving Ashley still looking pleased. Spencer figured it was just Ashley being her normal, easy to amuse self, but Ashley was actually smiling at being the one to put that smile on Spencer's face. If she could make Spencer smile even once a day, it made her feel like less of a waste. She was obviously in a good mood as she walked towards math, whistling, when she ran into Mr. Slater, a chemistry teacher.

"You smell like cigarettes." He scowled at her, sniffing loudly as though it would prove she'd been smoking.

"Yes I do." She confirmed, stepping around him, but he stepped back in her way. "Is there something you need, Mr. Slater?" She asked with forced politeness. Wouldn't do any good to get suspended for something to petty.

"You've been smoking on school property." He told her, some students in the vicinity turning to watch. "You could get in serious trouble for that."

"Which is something I'm aware of. But you see, you have no evidence to indicate I've been smoking on campus, or even smoking at all. I could've walked next to a smoker on the way to school, or picked up a hitchhiker who tried to kill me and happened to be smoking." She pointed out, not bothering to deny since she knew he wouldn't believe her, and it was funnier this way. "So if you don't mind, Mr., Slater, I'm going to proceed to class, because I'm anxious to begin a day of learning." She grinned with sadistic happiness, walking by him as he glared and sniffed.

"You don't smoke." Kyla said as she fell into step behind Ashley.

"That is true." She said, looking amused. "But now he's gonna sit around and be mad that I got away with it."

"But you didn't." Kyla looked confused.

"Also true." Ashley agreed, earning a confused look but pretending not to notice.

"I don't know how anyone tolerates you." Kyla laughed, shaking her head.

"You know you all love me." Ashley countered with the cutest face she could muster, making Kyla laugh harder. "I'm serious." She added, then zeroed in on some girl talking to the guy who'd done her homework, making him look uncomfortable as she glared at him. "What's going on?" She asked seriously, with a dangerous tone.

"She wants me to do her homework." The nerd blurted, pushing his glasses up his now red nose. "I said no, but-"

"Back off, find somebody else. He's my nerd." Ashley snapped at the girl, who looked frightened. "Talk to Jensen, he does people's homework and has good results." Ashley added, glaring wickedly as she scampered off. Then she turned to the nerd. "Well, Skippy get to class." She said as he gave her a thankful look and left. She noticed Kyla staring at her. "What?"

"He's been doing your homework for how long and you don't know his name?"

"Five years, and of course I know his name." Ashley argued as they walked towards class. "His name is Skippy." She ignored a girl giving her an appraising look, even though the other girl was good looking.

"His name is Sam." Kyla told her, trying not to laugh.

"Who says?" Asked a bewildered Ashley, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "That would explain why its so hard to get his attention."

"I can't believe you didn't know that, he's told you half a dozen times." Kyla pointed out.

"I don't remember him ever saying anything about his name being Sam." scowled Ashley, thinking. "His last name _is_ WonderBread, right?"

"No, that's a nickname." Kyla said patiently, then paused. "You really thought his name was Skippy WonderBread?"

"Well…yeah." Admitted Ashley without shame. "I wonder where I got Skippy from, is that a common nickname for him?"

"No, you're the only one. But you make up names for a lot of people and pretend they're real." Shrugged Kyla. "why didn't you let him do her work?"

"If he does a lot of people's work the teacher's might start recognizing his handwriting. I already have him do every assignment in that class so there's no discrepancy in our handwriting, if I ever turned something in on my own they'd think I had someone else do my work." She laughed. "But I've been practicing copying his handwriting just in case he ever leaves or something."

"You know, you always put so much effort into not putting any effort into anything." Kyla observed as they entered class and sat down.

"Another fact. You're on the ball today." Ashley observed with a mischievous smile.

"Ash?" Spence called out, letting herself in as Ashley had told her to do earlier when they talked on the p hone. Ashley's mom was out, and Spencer's mom was pulling an all nighter at the hospital, so even if she got suspicious about Spencer hanging out with Chelsea she couldn't do anything about her suspicions. Spencer heard Ashley yell to come in from a room Spencer had never been in before, and she tracked her voice until she found herself in what appeared to be a dining room. There was a large table for everyone to sit at that was clean but untouched, and a smaller table off to the side for smaller groups. This smaller table now had a red tablecloth laid across it along with white roses in the middle, the opposite of the norm, along with small white candles scattered on the table and red candles around the room, the chairs set up so they could sit right next to each other. Ashley was standing in the corner watching Spencer hopefully, wearing a nice black blouse and expensive black pants.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously, but trying to sound confident. She's been planning this night for a while and wanted everything to go perfect, for Spencer to just have one night without worrying about her parents, her brothers, school, anything. One night where she could actually be perfectly happy. But she was worried Spencer wouldn't like it, that she'd think Ashley went overboard. "I made the food myself, I practiced making the food a couple times and I tasted it to make sure it wouldn't kill us." She joked, still nervous, rambling and hating herself for it. It wasn't like it was their first date, or even at all special compared to their other dates, she just wanted to do something for Spencer.

"Ashley, I…" Tears sprang to Spencer's eyes, and Ashley's heart fell. She'd done something wrong, and she instantly felt terrible. She started to apologize when suddenly Spencer ran at her and pulled her into a kiss, surprising Ashley but definitely in a pleasant way, and she kissed back happily. She hadn't screwed up, Spencer was happy. Whish was enough for Ashley. Spencer finally pulled back, leaving Ashley in a happy daze. "Thank you." Spencer smiled, tears in her eyes.

Ashley smiled gently and kiss Spencer's nose. "Perfect night for the perfect girl." Smiled Ashley, pushing some hair out of Spencer's face. "C'mon, lets eat. But you're responsible for your own actions, if my cooking puts you in the hospital you can't sue."

"Ahh, there goes my get rich quick scheme." Sighed Spencer wistfully, joking, as they sat down and Ashley pressed a button on a stereo, which started playing music softly in the background, all acoustic covers of love songs. As they ate, they talked about anything that came to mind, which ended up being basically every topic imaginable, and yet nothing negative was spoken about. Every time something negative was mentioned or even hinted at, Ashley steered the conversation elsewhere, determined to keep the night perfect. And when a cover of Eternal's _I Wanna Be the Only One_ came on, Ashley smiled and extended a hand.

"Dance?" She asked, smiling slightly, her eyes showing more emotion than Spencer had seen in a long time. She stared down at Spencer, her hand extended towards her, as she eyed the blonde, who's eyes were twinkling happily, her flawless skin looking beyond perfect in the candlelight. Spencer accepted her hand and they started slow dancing, Ashley singing softly in Spencer ear as they moved, joining in with the singer mid verse.

She sang as they spun, her mouth right next to Spencer's ear, sending shivers down her spine, her hands pulling Spencer tight up against her. _"I wanna be the only one to hold you, I wanna be the only one to soothe you. I wanna be the only one to love you, love you, I wanna be the only one, the only one."_  
"Ashley, tonight is so perfect." Spencer whispered, again feeling tears pricking at her eyes. She snuggled tightly into Ashley, who kissed her temple lovingly. "I wish everyday was like this." 

"So do I, Spence." Ashley said back, also whispering, pulling back slightly to look into Spencer's eyes. "I love you, so much. And I promise that no matter what ever happens, no matter what I say or do to make you think otherwise, I always will. And I'll always protect you and be there for you, okay?" Her eyes were kinda moist to, out of character for Ashley, but she needed to say these things, not because Spencer would love them(which she would), but because she meant them.

Spencer stared back, now letting the tears fall, and smiled. "I love you, too." She said, kissing Ashley softly, and Ashley returned it while the song played in the background.

"Movie time?" Asked Spence, smiling not only at the great time but at the idea that the girl who had just set all of this up had horror movies waiting in the next room over. Ashley was without a doubt a puzzle. Spencer wasn't sure she could ever figure her out, but she was willing to try.

"Yep, first up: _Vacancy_." Ashley said ominously. Spencer shuddered as she allowed herself to be led to Ashley's bedroom. She normally hated scary movies, well actually scary anything, but no matter what she felt safe with Ashley, so she didn't mind when Ashley was around. Beside it gave her an excuse to snuggle with her.

Ashley was sitting in first period, her feet up on the back of the girl's chair in front of her. The girl didn't look very comfortable, having to lean forward to avoid Ashley's shoes, but was too intimidated by Ashley to do anything about it. Ashley noticed. "you want my feet down?" She said out of nowhere, making the girl jump and turn around. "Well?" Ashley demanded with a scowl.

"I, um, yes-I mean no! I ,um-" the girl stammered, eyes wide and cheeks pink as she stumbled over her thoughts.

"Its not that hard to say yes. I don't bite, well most of the time at least." Ashley joked, and the girl chuckled nervously. "Just tell me, 'Hey Bitch, get your shoes out of my way.' " Ashley suggested, making the girl flush again. Ashley glanced at Jaden's seat next to her and frowned. She still wasn't at school, and another tardy would get end up with her in Saturday detention. She took out her cell phone and considered calling her. "well, my feet bothering you?" She asked the girl gruffly.

"Leave Kay alone, why do you always harass people?" Asked Jaden from outside the window, sticking her head in to check for the teacher and climb in the window. She picked Ashley's feet up and set them on the floor. "Sorry, Kay, next time flick her." She advised the shy girl with a smile, making 'Kay' laugh. Jaden plopped down and yawned, stretching. Ashley could smell cigarettes, fruity shampoo, and a hint of vodka, and could see Jaden's eyes were somewhat bloodshot, either from lack of sleep or something else. Jaden noticed her little examination and flashed a smile. "So, you and Spence looked like you were having fun last night." She commented with a smirk.

"We-what?" Asked Ashley, sitting up more and turning somewhat pink. "How would you know?"

"I stopped by to see if I could stay the night, didn't want to go home that late." Jaden explained, looking amused. "but uh, you looked busy so I decided to leave." She smirked, entertained by Ashley's expression. "Don't worry, all I saw was you guys making out, then I decided to go." She laughed. "I was too frightened to hang around anymore, who knows what I'd hear."

"Jaden!" Scolded Ashley, making Jaden laugh harder. "Actually, its probably a good thing you left." Ashley winked, making Jaden wince.

"Great, now I can't look Spencer in the eye for at least an hour." Jaden grumbled, making Ashley hide a smile.

"Why were you stopping by? Did something happen?" Asked Ashley, concerned. Jaden wouldn't have bothered stopping by unless something happened, she knew Spencer was gonna be over.

"No, but you know how my step-dad gets when I get home late, I didn't feel like dealing with it, but he never woke up." Jaden shrugged. "I just went to bed, told him this morning I had gotten in earlier."

"He believed you?" Asked Ashley, one eyebrow raised.

"You know how he is." Jaden repeated, shrugging. "He's gullible. I told him I was staying the night at your house tonight, which I sorta am." she shrugged. "After all, when the parties end and you break into Spencer's house, I need something to do." She said brightly. "And you have a liquor cabinet."

"You have such a one track mind." Laughed Ashley. "You're gonna drink alone?" She asked.

"Ahhh, good point. Its no fun without a drinking buddy." Pouted Jaden, crossing her arms and leaning back.

"yeah, I don't like when you drink alone." Ashley said bluntly, giving her a severe look, but it was softened by the concern in her eyes. Jaden immediately averted her eyes, tapping the desk nervously. "Jaden-"

"Relax, I wasn't actually planning on it." Jaden snapped, making Ashley feel bad for bringing it up in the first place. The air was tense between them before it was filled with the sound of the tardy bell, just as the teacher walked in.

"Okay, guys, pass forward the homework and take out your lecture notes from yesterday, we'll be finishing them today so you can study for the test tomorrow." She announced, staring impishly over her glasses and squinting at the students. Ashley glanced at Jaden, who avoided her gaze for a second before looking back at her and offering a conciliatory smile, which Ashley returned happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: this first chapter seems really weird, but its actually a real description of a house not far from where I live, I just changed the name of the owner and sorta changed the story of how the owner acquired it. The description is difficult, I've only been there twice, but I can still describe it pretty well. Now, not all the actions in this story actually took place, obviously, so don't be all horrified. I took the truth, twisted it, added dramatic illegal activities, and mixed. This is the result.

The air smelled distinctly of cigarettes and vodka, easily overpowering the other scents in the room at first entrance; but once you were in the room for a moment more, you could also make out the lesser scents of body odor, marijuana, and beer, in that order. If you gave yourself time to look around, you wouldn't be able to pick anything odd out of the room, it looked like just another party. At least until you realized that, yes, this room is filled with destroyed couches, crappy TVs, and an old pool table now simply a table, and has a three thousand dollar sound system. The combination of salvaged furniture and top-of-the-line technology was unnoticed usually, except for those who knew the owner of the house, Tate Starter.

Tate was twenty-three, had no real talents, wasn't particularly bright or good looking. She had no family money, hardly could keep a job, and had lived in mediocre neighborhoods her whole life, never quite on the wrong side of the tracks, never with the rich kids. Nothing special about her at all. Except this house. She worked here, cleaning, for an old lady who had no family, no real friends. When the lady died, she shocked everyone by leaving the house to Tate. Tate had lived in the house since then, and was determined this house would never be empty, even now that she was often away. She left it unlocked, and let anyone who wanted to use the house, use it. For parties, for sleeping, for anything. Once, someone had stolen a TV. Four days later he was in the hospital, and as soon as he was released he bought her a better TV. Tate had more than enough friends to keep everyone in line. The sound system had been bought by Tate herself, through her numerous temporary jobs, a little less than one thousand was donations.

Jade and Ashley had both contributed heavily to the 'fund', and were regulars, given special privileges. Besides, they only went to good parties, so if anyone heard they were going to a party, they would all have to go, too, and everyone brought alcohol. Everyone shared of course, but they all had to help. The most stable part of the room was the floor, a sturdy floor that gave just enough, a great floor for mosh pits. And since at least once a week there was a concert here, dozens of people had appreciated just how great these floors were when they experienced sudden impact.

Tate's brother owned a house outside of town, where the heavier parties took place, but that was a lot more selective, so Jaden and Ashley only hit that after they spent some time here at Tate's. In fact, right now, they were laughing as they lounged around a couch, talking to a large group of people. People were dancing within a few feet of them, music so loud it seemed to make the air vibrate.

"No, listen, it wasn't even my idea!" Ashley defended herself dramatically while everyone snickered. "It was Jade's idea I swear, I just went along with it-"

"You're such a liar!" Jade interrupted, smiling and shaking her head. "You just completely butchered the story, it was all your idea, remember? You got me high and drunk and _then_ asked me to help you!" She cried out while everyone kinda snickered.

Ashley tilted her head to the side, tapping her chin with a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah." She scratched the back of her head, giving Jade an apologetic look. "I forgot about that." She chuckled. "I really didn't even think it was a big deal, all the goats were returned the next day and the old guy got his pants back eventually."

"I know, its not like anyone was hurt." Jade scoffed, watching someone light up a pipe and take a deep hit before passing it on, she'd be up next. She hesitated, knowing Ashley didn't smoke anymore and didn't want her to, either. She glanced at Ashley, who sighed at her but nodded alright. Relieved, Jade accepted it as it was passed to her, inhaling deeply and slowly, holding it in as she skipped Ashley and went straight to the guy next to her. She was still holding it in when she glanced at Ashley, then saw the face Ashley was making and started laughing, coughing and choking. "you whore, that was a good hit!" She cried out in false outrage shaking her fist as she recovered.

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Ashley chuckled, shaking her head with mirth. "You're just too fun." She sniffed the air. "Smells strong." She commented, glancing at the pipe, feeling a hint of longing, but dismissing it. She'd promised Spencer no more drugs, only alcohol. "Trainwreck?"

"No." Jade said, watching as it circle near her again. "But it sure as fuck isn't pure." She added right before taking another hit, this time refusing to look at Ashley's humorous expressions and behavior. When she finally let it out she looked at Ashley, glancing at her watch. "If we want to spend more than twenty minutes at Code's house we need to leave." She told Ashley, finishing off her drink quickly and standing, earning cries of disappointment. "Sorry, previous commitment. See you all tomorrow?" She asked, giving hugs to those sober enough to stand, smiling and nodding at those sitting.

"Wait, you going to the show in the morning?" Asked Laina, smiling flirtatiously at Jade. "The Associates are playing tomorrow at Gage's house, about seven."

"Why so early?" Ashley scowled, also standing, albeit it a little more steadily, due to the drinks and drugs Jaden had had. She glanced at her watch, squinting in the dim light at the softly glowing numbers, frowning. "Only a few hours left, I can't go. Jade?"

Jade frowned, her thumb tracing her lower lip like it did whenever she was considering something. "I don't know, I might go. No promises, though." She answered, giving Laina a half-smile, who smiled broadly back.

"It would be great if you went, won't be much fun without you." Laina fake pouted, watching Jade for her reaction. Laina had had a crush on Jade for years, but had never had the courage to actually tell her, she would only hint. Jade was, in most people's minds, single, so Laina was flirting while she could. Jade was never for single long, right now was already a fairly long stretch.

"What can I say? I'm the life of the party." Jaden mock-bragged, striking a sarcastic 'cool-kid' pose. She glanced back at Laina. "I'll try, but I don't think I can make it." Jade told her. "Next time." She promised, making Laina light up. "Ash, lets go." They picked their way through the crowd, everyone stopping them to ask where they were going, and it took them nearly half an hour just to leave the room.

"I need to find a way to say I have a girlfriend without raising suspicions about her identity." Jade mused as she climbed into the passenger seat of her car, Ashley driving. Jaden sniffed the air. "Do I smell?" she asked curiously, not concerned but wanting to be aware.

"Yeah, there's some spray in my bag." Ashley offered, pulling out and watching Jade spray herself twice, then reach under the seat and pull out a flask. "You really shouldn't drink between parties." She commented, frowning. "You drink too much."

"How so? You're with me most of the time!" Jaden argued, cocking one eyebrow as she took a swig, reaching without looking into her glove compartment for gum. "so that means you do, too." She chugged the flask quickly as Ashley caught a whiff of tequila before Jade popped some fruity gum and closed and re-hid the flask.

"Not lately, now I'm only with you maybe a third of the time." Ashley pointed out, not really concerned about a problem, just wanting to make sure this _wouldn't_ develop into one. "You drink even more than before."

"You're only not with me cause of Spencer. But I guess I have been drinking more." Mused Jaden honestly. Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. "Or maybe I'm only agreeing with you cause I've had a bit much to drink. Wonder what else was in that pipe." She spoke aloud, jumping form topic to topic without any transition. "I wonder if Erin's mom is at all suspicious about us. She met me before we got together, and I've spoken with her a few times since then, had dinner with them twice. But she never says anything."

"She probably hasn't noticed." Ashley commented, focusing on the road, driving slower than usual in case she had slowed reactions. She knew she didn't, she'd only had three beers and was no lightweight, but was cautious. She was fairly certain most drunk drivers thought they were all right to drive, and look at the statistics on that one. "You act fairly well, no one at school knows, and that's generally pretty hard to accomplish."

"Maybe, or she's in denial. But she'll find out about Erin eventually." Jaden nervously pulled out her coin and started flipping it around her fingers. "Erin…I don't think she's ready to tell her mom, but her mom will find out eventually, probably at the most unfortunate of times." As Jade paused, Ashley took the moment to appreciate her impressive vocabulary even while intoxicated. "but I don't want to encourage her to inform her mom, when I'm fairly certain her mom will react in a rather damaging way." She looked out the window. "I sound rather whimsical when I'm not completely sober, don't I?" She realized with a chuckle.

"Just a bit." Ashley observed, tossing a smile at Jaden. "It's quite amusing."

"You should hear yourself when you're drunk, its hilarity is unrivaled." Jaden countered with a smile.

"Not 100 percent true, you, my friend, are more amusing, due simply to the fact that you're accent becomes so much stronger. And we all know that your accent combined with notable verbal skills and alcohol is a rather comical recipe." Ashley said, noting Jade's blank stare.

"That isn't true, you _do_ have an accent." Jade argued.

"Not this again," sighed Ashley. "I, as an American, do not have an accent, everyone else does."

"No, you have an American accent." Jade scolded. "I have an English accent, that bloke in Chemistry has an Irish accent, etc, etc." She glanced out the window. "oooh, Taco Bell." She observed, then turned to Ashley. "can you buy my a nacho? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee?" She begged, then jumped when her phone rang. "It's Spencer." She told Ashley, frowning. "Why didn't she call you?"

"I don't know, answer." Ashley responded, feeling around for her phone and finding it missing. "Shit, musta left it." She muttered.

"Spencer?" answered Jade, smiling happily as they pulled into the Taco Bell drive through. "Yeah, she's sober…..nope, she denied the pipe…..no, I did not deny the pipe…..she might….Well I'm not gonna hide it from her….I don't know…..Go ahead, if she doesn't want me to, then call and tell me and I'll head home….she didn't say I couldn't…I'm sexy, so yeah……No, I'm not that drunk….oh, I didn't mention that?….yeah, both….anyway, I gotta go eat Nachos, so I'll see you tomorrow….yeah I promise to keep on eye on her, bye." She hung up and glanced at Ashley. "She says be careful, don't get arrested, don't get into any fights or drinking contests, she has a surprise for you in the morning. I was supposed to say that in a sexy voice, I think, but that mildly disturbs me." She surmised quickly.

"ummm…okay." Ashley responded, chuckling softly and shaking her head. "hurry and eat, we're almost there. And you owe me eighty cents."

"you can have my first-born." offered Jaden, tapping her dashboard softly. "Where'd I put my cigarettes?" She asked Ashley, looking around blankly.

"Check your pockets." Suggested Ashley, shaking her head wryly. Jaden did and pulled out her pack, only two left. "And I'm not stopping so you can buy any more. You're gonna kill yourself."

"I won't live long enough to die from cancer." She rolled her eyes as she scrounged around for a lighter. "And if I'm ever diagnosed, I'm flying to wherever a tsunami's gonna hit so I can test out my inner tube theory."

"No, we're doing that at thirty five so we never have to get old." Ashley reminded, frowning. "And when we prove our theory right and survive, we're doing our year long trip in Thailand."

"We'll be the sexiest monks there." Jaden agreed, then frowned. "Wait, aren't all monks men? Are penises mandatory?" She wondered aloud.

"If so, we'll start our own religion. The Rainbow Monks." Ashley reassured.

"Hell yeah. I get to design the robes, you'll make them look utterly ridiculous. But you can write our bible thingy, you know, our sacred book. But you gotta make sure it doesn't restrict anyone form believing in Christian beliefs like God and Jesus. I don't want to go to hell." She said, as her dad had been a firm believer, and so had she until he and her step-mom both died. After that, she believed in Christianity but didn't practice it. At first she had cast away her beliefs entirely, but the basics had been renewed over time, and she didn't classify her beliefs with any religion. Couldn't, really, considering she was gay, which was a sin in the bible.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ashley waved off. "Come on, we're here." Her and Jade made their way into the house, glancing at each other as they heard the music, trying to hide their grins. Code was obviously tonight's DJ, and he knew his music. No one was quite sure where Code got his name, the few who knew had long since forgotten or had left, but somehow it stuck. His real name was unknown, but Tate always teased him about his 'alias.'

Jade glanced at Ashley. "So, how many hours you got?" She grinned.

Spencer awoke from a deep sleep, not quite sure what had woken her. Through bleary eyes she glanced at her clock, and without really viewing the time realized there was only three numbers, so she rolled back over. It was then that she heard the slight scratchy sound at her window and glanced over just as it opened, revealing a smiling Ashley. "Hey, you." Spencer sleepily mumbled, smiling softly. "What time is it?"

"Early. Go back to bed." Ashley advised, climbing in beside Spencer after locking her door. She gently pushed back Spencer's hair and kissed her forehead, snuggling up closely. "Your mom definitely gonna leave without checking on you?"

"Yeah, she's probably already left." Spencer mumbled, drifting off happily while Ashley did the same behind her. The clock hit 5:47 as they both fell asleep, at the same time Jaden was entering her house, planning on going to the concert later.

Another note: I really don't like how this chapter turned out, I might take it down and repost it later. I really had no inspiration for this, but if I don't keep working on a story I tend to drift to others, so its either a crappy chapter to get me back into this story (I've been workign on others) or the story would simply never be finished. I'll hopefully update sooner this time, I've been really busy. Sorry their behavior is so cliche rebel, but there are reasons for this. And I'm sorry if I focus a lot on Jaden and Erin, more than Spencer and Ashley. But if you're reading fanfiction I'm guessing you know more about them then I do, so I try and focus on the characters you don't really know all that well. And I can't remember if Spencer's mom walked into them the season before this story takes place, review if you know. I'll be very grateful.


End file.
